Main's Train Guide
Main’s Train can be found on your main profile. It allows you to activate it once you reach lv 110 and your main’s superpower is activated. Each class has specific skills that you can upgrade, but these upgrades don’t carry over when you switch classes. So you need to unlock these skills again when you switch from say Sailor to Dark Mage. If you were to switch from Sailor to Dark Mage your skills will stay upgraded on the Sailor, but you will need to upgrade the Dark Mage skills completely. Fiery Stones can be found in Exchange Shop under Trial points. They cost 100 Trial Points per stone. Class Specific Tokens can be found in Daily Must by attaining at least 450 activity points, and opening the second chest. List of Requirements to activate each of the four skills: 1st Skill: Complete Bounty Task 50 times, Have at least one (same partner as your class) join Ladder 5 times, 80 Fiery Stones, 6 (your main class specific) Class Tokens. 2nd Skill: Complete Daily Task 100 Times, Obtain 5,000 spirit, 80 Fiery Stones, 6 (your main class specific) Class Tokens. 3rd Skill: Sign-in 10 times, Have at least one (same partner as your class) join Ladder 10 times, 150 Fiery Stones, 12 (your main class specific) Class Tokens 4th Skill: Complete Daily Task 120 times, use 4,000 spirit, 250 Fiery Stones, 18 (your main class specific) Class Tokens 'Sailor Skills:' Unawakened Advanced Sailor - When battle starts, 3 Sailors allies at most can greatly increase damage, lasting 5 rounds. Awakened Advanced Sailor+1 - When battle starts, 5 Sailor allies at most can increase 30% damage, lasting for 5 rounds. Unawakened Defense Posture - When self is alive, add Shield based on self 20% DEF to all the crew members who have no more than 50% HP, and decrease the DMG they recieve. Awakened Defense Posture+1 - When self is alive, add Shield based on self 20% DEF to all the crew members who have no more than 70% HP, and decreases the DMG they receive. Unawakened Additional Strike - While using the skill, all allies in current round can have an extra chance for Normal Attack. AwakenedAdditional Strike+1 - While using the skill, all allies in current round can have an extra chance for Normal Attack,and increase all allies's DMG by 30% for a round. Unawakened Shield Strike - Create a Shield, which is equal to self defense for 2 allies with the lowest HP. Awakened Shield Strike+1 - Create a Shield, which is equal to self 15% HP, for 2 allies with the lowest HP. 'Dark Mage Skills:' Unawakened Dark Mage Enhance - When battle starts, 3 Dark Mage allies at most can greatly increase damage, lasting for 5 rounds Awakened Dark Mage Enhance+1 - When battle starts, 5 Dark Mages allies at most can increase 30% damage, lasting for 5 rounds. Unawakened Dark Hypnotism - Deal Skill Power damage to enemy in front with Hypnotize debuff for 1 round Awakened Dark Hypnotism+1 - Deal Skill Power damage to the enemy in front with debuff for 1 round, deals atk dmg. Unawakened Vigour - Increase crew SP for a round after each action. Awakened Vigour+1 - Increase crew's SP by 15% after each action for a round. Unawakened Dark Sacrifice - Revive all dead crew in own team by sacrificing self and the revived crew will share the same HP as when Dark Mage sacrificied self. Dark Mage will be reborn with same HP after 2 rounds of sacrifice. Awakened Dark Sacrifice+1 - Revive all the dead crew in own team by sacrificing self and the revived crew will share the same HP as when Dark Mage sacrifice self. Dark Mage will reborn with same HP after 2 rounds of sacrifice. Lowers CD time by 1 round. Sniper Skills: Unawakened Soru - High change of dodging the first normal attack for each round Awakened Soru+1 - High chance of dodging the first normal attack or Ogi for each round. Unawakened Gaia Force - Deal both normal and Skill power damage to the whole horizontal row of target enemy Awakened Gaia Force+1 - Deal both normal and Skill Power damage to the whole horizontal row of selected enemy. Lowers CD time by 1 round Unawakened Frozen Mind - Recover self HP based on own ATK's 10% and 20 Fury and clear all the Debuffs, immune to Debuffs until this round ends. Awakened Frozen Mind+1 - Recover self HP base on own ATK's 10% and 20 Fury and clear all the Debuffs, immune to Debuffs until this round ends, increase ATK and SP by 4%. Unawakened Headshot - Increase 3% Crit DMG after each Crit. Awakened Headshot+1 - Increase 5% Crit DMG after each Crit. 'Doctor Skills:' Unawakened Medical Expertise - When battle starts, 3 Doctor allies at most can greatly increase damage, lasting for 5 rounds. Awakened Medical Expertise+1 - When battle starts, 5 Doctors allies at most can increase 30% damage, lasting for 5 rounds. Unawakened Enchant - When battle starts, one can Trap 6 male enemies at most for 1 round. Awakened Enchant+1 - When battle starts, one can Trap 6 male enemies at most for 1 round, decrease enermy's RES and DEF by 15% for 3 rounds. Unawakened Quick Recovery - Heal 1 ally who is in the lowest HP, and clear All Debuffs. Awakened Quick Recovery+1 - Heal 2 ally who is in the lowest HP, and clear All Debuffs. Unawakened Renewing Heal - Heal all allies and clear All Debuffs Awakened Renewing Heal+1 - Heal all allies and clear All Debuffs, and increase allies' ATK and SP, DEF and RES by 10%.